


New Year's Eve

by rosanticis



Series: Flowers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Reminiscing, Short, Smut, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosanticis/pseuds/rosanticis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year' Eve sees the pair reminiscing.<br/>Fluff at the end.<br/>I really dunno but I HAD to get this stuff out of my system.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please forgive the awful attempt at writing smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

Eren sprawled lazily on the couch as Levi made tea in the kitchen. It had been one and a half years since they got together.  
Levi walked out into the sitting room, cradling the cobalt blue mug Eren had given him even before they had started dating in his hands. The rich and heady aroma of black tea filled the room as Levi placed the mug on the coffee table, next to Eren’s hot chocolate before joining him on the L-couch.

“Shove over, Brat. You’re taking up more than your fair share of the place.” Levi joked as he poked Eren’s side. Eren laughed and dodged his finger. “Hey stoppit. You know I’m ticklish!”

Levi smirked at him as he followed after Eren. “In your dreams,” he said as he intensified the attack. “No! Don't!” Eren howled as he squirmed and laughed breathlessly.

“Never,” Levi intoned ominously said through Eren’s laughter. “Stop…please.. can’t breathe!”

Levi smirked again, triumphant. “Admit defeat.”  
“Fine! I admit defeat.”

He stopped the tickle assault finally, allowing Eren to sit up on the couch before flopping down next to him. Levi picked up the remote and flicked on the television as Eren tried to catch his breath. He flicked through the channels and was unimpressed with what he found.

“Shit. Is this for real?” He asked before finally giving up and switching the television back off, once more.  
Eren laughed. “What were you expecting? Everyone will be gearing up for the countdown.”  
Levi huffed. “Whatever.”

He reached for his mug, and took a sip from it. Eren leant his head on Levi’s other arm. “Wow. It’s been one and a half years, huh?”  
“Yea.” Levi said quietly as Eren hummed. “Remember how we first met?”

Levi smiled into his mug. “I walked into your shop.”  
“I know I asked you this before but I like hearing it again.” Eren sat up and looked at Levi. The man rolled his eyes but Eren saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

"Alright. Fine." Levi muttered under his breath something about annoying brats before continuing. “I had just moved here from London and was looking for a florist shop. And I walked into "The Secret Garden" to buy some flowers only to find a certain big-ass green-eyed brat approaching me, asking me if he could help me. Only he seemed ready to shit his pants at any moment.”

Eren laughed as he picked up one of the cushions on the couch and smacked Levi’s arm. “Oh my gawd! Levi!”

Levi smirked at his lover. “And he kept staring at me with his mouth open.” Eren laughed, his face red as he recalled that very moment Levi was talking about. “I didn't know you saw that.”

“Of course I did. Do you think me blind or stupid?”

“Neither!” Eren sulked. “Anyway, why didn't you say anything?”

“I hardly knew you at the time.” Levi flicked Eren’s forehead and the other man yelped.

“Anyway I couldn't help it! You were new to our shop and with looks like that, I couldn’t help myself!”  
“Oh?” Levi purred. “Pray, tell me more.”

Too late Eren saw the trap that he had allowed himself to walk into unwittingly. “Fuck.”

He tried to get up but Levi was faster, swinging his legs up and across Eren’s lap, effectively pinning him in place. “L-Levi!”

“What looks did you mean?” Levi watched as Eren’s face turned bright red. Oh ho, this would be interesting, if the way Eren was blushing was anything to go by. “You’ve never told me what you thought when you first saw me.”

Eren sighed in frustration.  
“Alright. Alright.” He muttered, covering his face with his hand. “I thought you were well-built.” He said, voice somewhat muffled as he vaguely waved his other hand at Levi’s wide shoulders, sleekly muscled arms and narrow hips. If he had been looking at Levi, he would have seen him cock a brow in amusement. “Go on.”

“You came across as aloof and arrogant and what's more, with that cutting glare of yours, quite intimidating you know. But I was intrigued by your piercings and your tatts.”

Levi huffed in amusement. “Right. So impressed you called me Tattoos behind my back.”

Eren groaned. “I thought we agreed to never talk about that.”

Levi smirked. “What else?”

‘W-well. You looked bored all the time and seriously unimpressed. He’s an arsehole was what I thought.”

“Yea right. Armin said you thought I was handsome with my pale skin and black hair.”

“Oh my god. I’m going to kill him.” Eren growled from behind his hands.

Levi laughed then, and Eren caught off-guard, lowered his hands to stare at his lover.

“Anyway,” Levi hummed thoughtfully as he leant back on the couch, though he didn't remove his legs from Eren’s lap. “It’s been a great one and a half years.”

“Yea..” Eren gripped one of the small feet on his lap, squeezing gently and pressed his thumb into the soft ivory skin.

Levi hummed again as Eren started to massage all the pressure points on his foot. He relaxed into the couch, face content as Eren massaged his other foot.

“How abouts you?” Eren asked.

“What about me?” Levi opened one eye to stare at Eren. “Er. Well. You.. why did you pick me?”

“I don’t know.” Levi opened both eyes, pretending to look thoughtful. “You put up with all my shit. You understand my shit. You care for me. Why do you think?”

“Oh.”  
“Dumbass.”

Eren tickled Levi’s foot in revenge. Levi glared at the brown haired youth and pulled his feet away.

Eren crawled after him, smiling at Levi. The other man flipped him off and Eren shoved him. “Levi!”

Levi tackled him suddenly and Eren gasped as Levi smirked. He pushed back and they rolled around before Levi pinned him again. “Dumbass.”

“Nope.” Eren writhed suddenly, catching Levi off-guard. He grabbed Levi and flipped him over, effectively switching their positions. Laughing breathlessly, he planted his knees on either side of Levi’s hips as he held Levi’s arms down above his head. Levi stared up at him with hooded eyes, grey irises bright beneath long dark lashes and Eren suddenly realised the position they were in. Eren swallowed, hard.

They remained frozen like that on the couch before Levi suddenly arched up off the couch to crush his lips against Eren’s.

Eren kissed him back, hard and Levi slid his tongue against Eren’s bottom lip, asking for entry. Eren groaned as the man’s unique taste filled his mouth, a mix of black tea and something sweet, some unknown flavour.Levi tilted his head, deepening the kiss, exploring Eren’s mouth. Eren let go of Levi’s wrists and the man reached up to snake his arms around Eren’s neck, drawing Eren down to lay against him as Eren moaned. Levi rolled them over til he was on top before suddenly drawing away. “You lose.”

“..Wha-“ Eren stared up at Levi’s smirking face. “Oh my gawd. You arse!”

Levi smiled at him, as he raised himself up on his arms, voice dropping an octave. “You lose, Eren. And you know what that means.”

Eren shivered at the low voice, rough and silky.

“Losers need to pay the penalty.”

Eren swallowed but met Levi’s eyes with a sultry smile. “I’m all yours.”

Levi’s eyes burned with an intense light before dipping his head to capture Eren’s mouth, his other hand ghosting down Eren’s body to slide below the hem of his sweater. Eren tried to speak but Levi took the chance to thrust his tongue into Eren’s mouth as his hand ghosted up to brush Eren’s nipple. Eren gasped and buried his hands in Levi’s hair, holding on as Levi’s thumb teasingly rubbed his nipple. “L-Levi.”

“You lost.” Levi reminded him as he began to grind against Eren with slow, maddening rolls of his hips. He tugged aside the sweater of Eren’s sweater, and dipped his head to suck and bite the soft skin on Eren’s neck, marking him.“Ahh L-Levi!”

Levi yanked his sweater up impatiently and began to kiss, suck and bite his way inch by inch down Eren’s body as the other man writhed and whimpered below him, incoherent words falling from his lips when Levi licked his nipple. He cried out, flinging his arm over his eyes as Levi kissed his way down to his navel where Eren’s slacks formed a barrier between him and his goal.

He hissed as he pulled both Eren’s pants and boxers down at once, exposing Eren to his hungry gaze. Levi wrapped his hand around Eren’s erection, causing the other man to arch upward with a sharp cry. Levi laughed breathlessly as he bent to dip his tongue into Eren’s navel, biting the soft skin at Eren’s hipbone as he squirmed.

Levi's hand trailed a little farther down to cup Eren’s balls, kneading them gently, tearing short high-pitched keens from Eren’s throat.

Levi crawled up Eren’s body to kiss him again before finally drawing away to sit up, pulling off his black sweater and Eren swallowed at the sight of all those sleek muscles bunching and pulling under silky pale skin. He sat up quickly and drew his sweater off his head as Levi pushed the coffee table away from the couch.

That done, Levi turned toward Eren, leaning toward the other man. “Eren..”  
“Yes.” Eren breathed, knowing what Levi wanted without the other man needing to say another word.

He took Levi’s hands and yanked the shorter man hard against his bare chest, leaning down for a kiss as Levi pulled his head down with a hungry growl.

He lowered Levi down onto the couch without breaking the kiss, before pulling away and sliding down Levi’s body. He pulled Levi’s pants and boxer briefs down, exposing him. Eren’s breath hitched and he licked his lips as his fingers softly squeezed the base of Levi’s cock.Levi was panting softly and Eren glanced at Levi's face.

Levi was looking up at him with those grey eyes as he softly mouthed Eren's name and Eren felt his cock twitch in response. He leant down and pressed a kiss to the head of Levi’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before licking a line up the underside. Levi groaned and his fingers began to weave through Eren’s hair, tugging hard. "Fuck, Eren.."

Eren opened his mouth and took the crown of Levi’s cock into his mouth slowly, swallowing him inch by inch.

Levi gasped as Eren took him all in, before pulling his mouth off with a wet sound. His fingers wrapped around the base firmly, hand twisting and pumping before leaning in to lazily lap up every single drop that was leaking out.

He took Levi in again, bobbing his head up and down, humming around Levi’s dick as the man groaned again and tugged on his hair. Eren stared down the pale length of Levi’s body, watching his face. Levi’s eyes were closed, face flushed as his breath hitched suddenly and his thighs clenched and shook.

Levi suddenly opened his eyes and stared right back at Eren with hazy almost unfocused eyes as his hips snapped up suddenly.

Eren took him eagerly as Levi arched helplessly, thrusting up into Eren’s mouth, smacking the back of his throat. Eren sucked deeply, wrenching a little helpless cry from Levi as he came down Eren’s throat. Eren swallowed everything his lover had to give as Levi’s cock pulsed in his mouth.

Levi finally let go of Eren’s hair and Eren slid his mouth off carefully.

Levi reached down and grabbed Eren, yanking him up to plunder his mouth as his hand reached down to curl around Eren's erection. Eren moaned into his lover's mouth as Levi quickly and deftly worked him. Eren tore his mouth away with a keening cry.

It was too much stimulation, too much.

Eren felt like he was a tightly wound spring drawing tight, while a wave of pleasure rolled over him hard and fast, faster. Levi dipped his head and licked the side of Eren's neck. Eren's back arched up, his body shuddering uncontrollably as Levi bit down on the soft skin of his neck. He spilled over Levi's hand, whimpering.

They lay together, limbs entwined as they caught their breath before Levi finally pushed himself upright with a low curse. He grabbed some tissues and wiped his hand before turning to his lover and cleaning him up.

He went to the bathroom to toss the soiled tissues and clean himself up before returning to lie on the couch, reaching down to pull Eren into his arms again. "We need to get up and shower soon, Eren."

"Mn." Eren sighed and murmured. "Lay with me awhile longer, Levi."

Levi sighed. "Fine."

Somewhere, in the distance, Eren could hear the faint sound of a New Year's countdown. Probably a neighbour or something.

 

Levi's fingers found his hair.

Fourty.

Eren reached out for Levi's hand.

Thirty-eight.

Their fingers entwined.

Thirty-seven.

The thought crossed Eren's head that Levi's fingers were nice, all long and slender and elegant, curling around his own.

Thirty -five.

Levi gave his hand a small squeeze as his fingers continued to weave through Eren's hair.

Thirty.

Eren listened to Levi's heartbeat.

Twenty-three.

He traced his fingertips down Levi's chest. This was the best thing to have happened to him.

Eighteen.

Levi raised their entwined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the backs of their joined hands.

"Eren."

Fourteen.

Eren raised up to look at his lover's face. Their eyes met.

Twelve.

Levi cupped his cheek. "I-"

Nine.

Eren leant down and Levi tilted his face upwards.

Seven.

Their breaths mingled.

Five.

Levi's thumb traced over Eren's lips as he said the words that mattered the most.

"I.. I love you, Eren Yeager."

One.

"I love you, too, Levi."

Eren's mouth closed over Levi's softly as loud cheers and cries of "Happy New Year" rang out faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut you wanted but did not see in some of my writing..


End file.
